Mi vida sin Ti
by ChibiChun
Summary: [YohXAnna], Len comienza a sospechar .... la llegada de sus amigos...Anna es el blanco, aparece la sombra.... 3er capitulo READ READ, ONEGAI n.n
1. 1er Capitulo

Hula, les presento mi primer fic, bueno no el primero que hago, pero si es el primero que publico... espero sea de su agrado y por fis dejen reviews que eso significara mucho para mi T^T  
  
Bien dejo de molestarlos con estas lokas notas de inicio -.- que mas da... lo dejo con:  
  
Glosario:  
  
........... : cambios de escena  
  
-- -- : flash back  
  
.-.-.-. : continuara........  
  
Alegrense no habran notas de autora   
  
Lectores: AJUA!!! ^0^   
  
Bien ahora si los dejo con el fic , disfruten ^^  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"Mi vida sin ti"  
  
Capitulo N°1  
  
"Estoy a punto de llegar a la pension, todo es negro para mi, no veo nada , tan solo veo colores borrosos, maldicion por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi.... tan solo unos pasos mas Anna unos paso mas y llegaras a la pension, pero sigo sin enteder el maldito motivo por el cual me atacaron...."  
  
--Flash Back--  
  
Anna estaba caminando por un parque , cuando 5 hombres con la cara tapada y vestidos de negro, comenzaron a atacar a Anna...  
  
Hombre: Anna Kyoyama llego tu hora - agilmente se acerca a Anna y le da una patada en el estomago  
  
Anna: " porque?... por que no me puedo defender?? me siento fuerte... pero mi mente es lo unico que no esta fuerte y tampoco esta aqui... de seguro es el ... el quien me distrae, es el quien siempre esta en mis pensamiento, el no deja que me concentre ,que me pueda defender de este ataque.... quien sabe el por que me ataca , que mas da... no puedo mr defender, talvez ahora deje ser feliz al dueño de mi corazon, sin entrenamientos sin ordenes... talvez esto sea lo mejor.......... pero que estas pensando Anna Kyouyama tu tienes que luchar por el amor de el, tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que recistir a este ataque, para poder decirle que lo amas, que sin el no vaz a poder vivir, aunque talvez este sea el ultimo dia de mi vida - esforzo una sonrisa mientras era golpeada violentamente- tu puedes Anna, tu eres fuerte "  
  
Hombre: creo que ya esta muerta - sonrie triunfante- RETIRADA!!!  
  
Todos se van, dejando a un Anna moribunda, pero que seguia viva y con un pensamiento en la cabeza  
  
"Tengo que ser fuerte"  
  
--Fin Flash Back--  
  
A unos tres pasos de la puerta estaba Anna, con su ropa rasgada, con marcas de muchos golpes y con muchas heridas, cualquiera que recibiese esos golpes ya estaria muerto, pero Anna no, ella jamas moriria sin antes decirle a el, a Yoh Asakura... Te Amo.  
  
.....................  
  
Manta: calma Yoh, ya veras que Anna vuelve pronto- le daba animos el pequeñin  
  
Yoh: pero esque Manta Ann....- no pudo terminar su frase por que escucho que la puerta de entrada se abria- "Ojalá sea Anna"   
  
Yoh rapidamente corre hacia la entrada, cuando ve a Anna, a SU Annita, malherida....  
  
Anna al verlo, sonrie, pero se desbanece antes de dar el primer paso hacia la pension.  
  
Yoh: ANNA!!!! - velozmente corre hacia su prometida, estaba muy preocupado y a la vez tenia mucha rabia, quien le haya hecho eso a SU Annita lo iva a pagar muy caro.  
  
.....................  
  
"Donde estoy, no recuedo nada...... me duele todo el cuerpo, tengo mucho calor, que me pasa??.... en donde estoy? y con quien?...... ese olor... ese olor a naranjas, nadie mas tiene ese olor a naranjas, que Yoh.... de seguro estoy en la pension" - lentamente Anna comienza a abrir sus ojos, siendo lo primero que ve el hermoso rostro de su prometido.  
  
Yoh: me alegra mucho que hayas despertado Annita n_n  
  
Anna: - no dice nada, pero se intenta sentar-  
  
Yoh: no Anna, todavia no estas bien, es mejor que no te esfuerzes   
  
Anna: tu me has estado cuidando??- decia sonrojada y con un hilo de voz, pero que Yoh pudo escuchar.  
  
Yoh: n/////n emm si....   
  
Anna: muchas gracias - dijo mas sonrojada pero que pudo ocultar facilmente por los efectos de la fiebre  
  
Yoh.: " me dio las gracias o///o ..... asi de rojita se ve muy bonita n///n, pero que estas pensando Yoh Asakura, te estas dejando llevar por su belleza, eso ahora no es importante, lo importante ahora es su salud, tiene fiebre y esta herida, de eso te tienes que preocupar..... pero esque no lo puedo evitar, este sentimiento , este sentimiento que tengo hacia ella, jamas lo podre ocultar en ninguna circunstancia... sea cual sea , yo no podre ocultar que amo a Anna, que ella es la dueña de mi corazon... que sin ella yo me muero.............. mejor dejo de pensar en eso y me preocupo por su salud"- penso Yoh mientras la veia sonrojado  
  
Anna: Yoh?  
  
Yoh: si Annita?? n_n  
  
Anna: que tengo, que me pasó?  
  
Yoh: realmente no se lo que te pasó, solo se que tienes una fiebre muy alta y que estas malherida, de seguro te duele el cuerpo.  
  
Anna: pues si... pero antes de que me dijieras que tenia fiebre no entendia por que tenia tanto calor.  
  
Yoh: n_n .... es mejor que descanse- dijo mojando un pañito   
  
Anna: si .... cuanto dormi??  
  
Yoh: un dia y medio n_n, eres una dormilona jijijiji  
  
Anna: " esa sonrisa, me vuelve loca, es tan lindo, tan tierno, tan dedicado....el es perfecto, porque no puedo decirle que lo amo, que es lo unico que tengo en la vida, que él es el dueño de mi corazon... por que no puedo... maldicion... seguro es por mi caracter frio, mandon, la apariencia de la chica fuerte , que no es fuerte, que jamas podria sentir esto que siento ahora"  
  
Yoh: Annita necesitas algo??  
  
Anna: si... tan solo dormir- decia mientras se recostaba con Yoh en sus pensamientos  
  
Yoh: bien, entonces te dejare descansar- decia Yoh mientras colocaba el pañito mojado en la frente de Anna y le daba un beso en su mejilla  
  
Anna: O////O  
  
Yoh: O/////O " que acabas de hacer Yoh... esta mas que claro que jamas te habias acercado de tal manera a Anna, pero creo que es este sentimiento, este sentimineto que me impulsa a actuar de esta manera, sera mejor que me vaya para que ella descanse" ... bien que descanses Annita  
  
Anna: igual, aunque sean las 14:00 pm reciend   
  
Yoh: como digas n_n  
  
Yoh bajo a la sala, donde no estaba ninguno de sus amigos, tan solo se encontraban el y Su adorada Anna.  
  
.......................  
  
" vamos Anna Kyouyama tu eres fuerte , tienes que controlarte..... pronto llegara un buen momento para poder decirle cuanto lo amas, cuando deseas estar con el para siempre..."- pensaba la rubia mientras volvia a caer en un profundo sueño.  
  
.................  
  
"Anna Kyouyama dueña de mi corazon, por los grandes espiritus si me estoy volviendo un cursi n_nU, todo por culpa de ese maravilloso sentimiento llamado Amor que tengo por mi futura esposa, solo para mi, ella es MIA y de nadie mas .......... pero que cosas piensas Yoh Asakura, quizas Anna no te ama y este interesada en otro hombre, por los grandes espiritus nuevamente Yoh como dices eso, tu tienes que enamorar a Anna tienes que conquistarla... tu puedes Yoh tu puedes"- pensaba el shaman, mientras veia caer las gotas de lluvia por la ventana.  
  
voz: quien lo diria, el Shaman King, completamente enamorado de Anna Kyouyama, jajajajajaja.  
  
Yoh: quien eres???- pregunto furioso por el comentario que hizo  
  
voz: tu pero pesadilla jajajajaja  
  
Yoh: que??   
  
voz: preparate a..........  
  
Continuara....  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Mi primer fic, espero les haya gustado... ^^  
  
La verdad me he vuelto una cursi sin control... ._. que mas da... en fic, espero les haya gustado mi primer fic... que como dice antes continuara  
  
Espero continuarlo pronto, pero como estoy en examenes de reforzamiento T^T no tendre mucho tiempo ToT pero hare todo lo posible ^^  
  
Nus vemus  
  
p.d: DEJEN REVIEWS!!! POR FIS ^0^  
  
¿como dejo reviews? tan solo presiona ese botoncito que dice Go y sabras completar todo  
  
que ten bien ^^ 


	2. 2do Capitulo

Hula utra vez ^0^, aqui traigo el segundo capitulo, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior T^T muchas gracias a tod@s *0*, y disculpen la demora, esque estoy en semana de examenes y nu tenia tiempu de continuar T^T nisculpen   
  
Bien ahura los dejo con:  
  
Glosario ( como siempre -.-U)  
  
" ":Pensamientos  
  
........... : cambios de escena  
  
-- -- : flash back  
  
.-.-.-. : continuara........  
  
Alegrense no habran notas de autora   
  
Lectores: AJUA!!! ^0^   
  
Ahura si los dejo con el fic ^^U  
  
_____________________________  
  
"Mi vida sin ti"  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
"Anna Kyouyama dueña de mi corazon, por los grandes espiritus si me estoy volviendo un cursi n_nU, todo por culpa de ese maravilloso sentimiento llamado Amor que tengo por mi futura esposa, solo para mi, ella es MIA y de nadie mas .......... pero que cosas piensas Yoh Asakura, quizas Anna no te ama y este interesada en otro hombre, por los grandes espiritus nuevamente Yoh como dices eso, tu tienes que enamorar a Anna tienes que conquistarla... tu puedes Yoh tu puedes"- pensaba el shaman, mientras veia caer las gotas de lluvia por la ventana.  
  
voz: quien lo diria, el Shaman King, completamente enamorado de Anna Kyouyama, jajajajajaja.  
  
Yoh: quien eres???- pregunto furioso por el comentario que hizo  
  
voz: tu peor pesadilla jajajajaja  
  
Yoh: que??   
  
voz: preparate a perder lo mas valioso para ti Yoh Asakura jajajajajajaja - dicho esto la voz se dejo de escuchar  
  
Yoh: que quieres decir con eso?? quien eres??? - pregunto Yoh un tanto desesperado por no saber de quien se trataba- " mejor ire a ver si Anna esta bien"  
  
El Shaman King sube rapidamente a ver como esta su prometida.  
  
....................................  
  
Yoh al ver que Anna esta bien, con un paso silencioso pero seguro se acerco al futon donde estaba descansando su prometida, se arrodillo a su lado y se quedo observandola.  
  
Yoh: " se ve tan linda, parece un angel.... maldicion me gustaria saber quien fue el que le hizo esto a mi Annita, cuando lo sepa , juro que le partire la cara a ese desgraciado.......... por los grandes espiritus por que le pasa esto a Anna..... no importa, yo estare para protegerte Annita nadie , absolutamente nadie te hara daño si no pasan sobre mi cadaver..."- sus pensamientos fuero interrumpidos por la voz de su prometida que estaba hablando dormida....  
  
Anna: ma..má... no me dejes espera no me dejen sola,no.... por favor...- decia mientras sudaba frio y se movia de un lado para otro de forma desesperante  
  
........................................[ sueño de Anna]  
  
Vemos a Anna corriendo tras la figura de Yoh la cual se aleja lentamente, al lado de Yoh se encuentra otra figura, una sombra, no se logra ver su rostro, pero Anna sabe que es su madre.  
  
Anna: - llorando desesperadamente- No mamá , Yoh no me dejen no me dejen por favor- no dejaba de llorar mientras corria tras Yoh y la sombra de su madre  
  
Madre de Anna: no tu no eres mi hija, ella no es asi, mi hija es una chica dulze con buenos sentimientos y tu NO TIENES BUENOS SENTIMIENTOS!!!  
  
Anna: claro que si mamá yo soy tu hija, espera mamá no te vayas - decia mientras intentaba alcazar a su madre llorando desconsoladamente- Yoh no me abandones, eres lo unico que tengo en el mundo por favor no me dejes - le decia a la figura de Yoh que de igual manera que la madre de Anna se alejaba  
  
Yoh: no, yo no quiero seguir contigo, yo no puedo estar bien contigo, tu me tienes como esclavo, jamas me trataras como una persona, te odio Anna Kyouyama TE ODIO!!!  
  
.....................................  
  
Anna: no mamá Yoh no me dejen NOOO!!- Anna desperto y se levanto rapidamente  
  
Yoh:Annita...tranquila... todo fue un sueño, tranquila yo estoy aqui- decie nuestro rey shaman mientras abrazaba a Anna  
  
Anna: ella, tu me habandonaron...- decia con un hilo de voz, mientras en sus ojos comenzaban a aparecer unas lagrimas  
  
Yoh : yo jamás te habandonare, tranquila, yo siempre, siempre estare contigo jamás te dejare " por que tu eres lo mas importante para mi Annita"  
  
Anna: pero ella Yoh ella... me habandono me dijo que yo no era su hija- decia , cuando recordo lo que Yoh le habia dicho en sus sueños, y empujo a Yoh alejandolo de ella- no te me acerques Yoh Asakura, tu me odias , no te me acerques..... no te me acerques- se puso a llorar, mientras con su manos se tapaba la cara  
  
Yoh por su parte no sabia que hacer, no sabia lo que le pasaba a la persona que mas ama en el mundo, se sentia un idiota al no poder ayudarla.  
  
...............................  
  
???: vamos Len, yo se que quieres ver a Yoh Asakura  
  
Len: como si fuera muy importante- decia el chino mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado  
  
???: aceptalo Len, deseas ver a tus amigos  
  
Len: ya deja eso Jun, que ya llegamos  
  
Ambos hermanos se bajan del automovil de la familia Tao, en frente de la pension Asakura  
  
Jun: vamos entonces....- Jun iva a entrar cuando es detenida por Len  
  
Len: espera Jun, tenemos que entrar altiro???- pregunto un tanto sonrojado el chino  
  
Jun: pues... si asi que andando- se puso tras Len y lo empuja hacia la Pension  
  
................................  
  
Anna se habia quedado nuevamente dormida, pero por desgracia un nuevo sueño la comenzaba a atormentar.  
  
Yoh seguia mirandola, pensando en que podria hacer para ayudar a esa persona , a esa persona que el ama secretamente, que nadie a notado y que nadie sabe mas que el que la ama.  
  
Unas voces se escucharon en la entrada de la pension Asakura, eso alerto a Yoh quien rapidamente bajo a ver de quien eran esas voces.  
  
...........................  
  
Jun: hola Yoh como haz estado  
  
Yoh: Jun , Len que bueno verlos n_n  
  
Len: hola Yoh  
  
Yoh: y a que se debe su grata visita??- pregunto nuestro rey shaman con una gran sonrisa  
  
Len: pues.... - intento responder el chino un tanto sonrojado.  
  
Jun: hemos venido a visitarte Yoh ^^  
  
Yoh: "visitarte?? y en donde quedo Anna?? acaso nadie quiere verla??" - pensaba triste nuestro amigo, por aquella respuesta de parte de Jun.  
  
......................... [sueño de Anna]  
  
voz: tu vida es asi no puedes cambiarla, tu madre te abandono, tus amigos no te quieren e Yoh hara lo mismo que tu madre, tan solo por que eres una amargada, una fria chica que se cree fuerte cuando es la persona mas debil del mundo.  
  
Anna: CALLATE!!! tu no sabes nada... tu no sabes nada  
  
voz: claro que si, se todo de ti, tu pasado tu presente y tu futuro , y en tu furuto veo desgracia, soledad.... jajajajajaja que lastima me das Anna Kyouyama.  
  
Anna: no lo que dices es mentira, Yoh estara conmigo, el no me dejara....  
  
voz: claro que si, te dejara por esa chica de cabello rosa, como se llama??, a si Tamao jajajajajaj  
  
Anna: no no ....  
  
.....................[ fin de sueño]  
  
Anna: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!- grito mientras se levantaba de golpe y sudaba frio - no no .... eso no es verdad no es verdad- dijo mientras cubria su rostro con sus manos y de sus ojos comenzaban a caer pequeñas lagrimas  
  
..........................  
  
Jun: que fue eso??  
  
Yoh: esa es Anna.... enseguida vuelvo..- rapidamente el shaman king se dirije a la habitacion en donde la Itako se encontraba, pero antes de llegar a la habitacion una sombra se para en frente de el.  
  
Sombr: yo que tu no entro ahi  
  
Yoh: por que lo dices?? quien eres??....  
  
Sombr: porque.....  
  
Continuara...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Ahi ta la continuacion del fic... lamento de verdad la demora, esque los examenes T^T , pero como me ha ido super bien *0* les hago este regalito " la continuacion " ^^  
  
Espero les haya gustado ^^  
  
y ahora a responder los reviews n_n  
  
----------------Reviews---------------  
  
* Beu Rib *: Pues si , encontre el fic un poco cursi, o como dices tu derrame demasiada miel ^^U, pero como tambien dices tu ( eso es extraño ._.) eso es lo bonito del fic ^^  
  
Te agradesco que leas mi fic, y me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic n___________n  
  
* Sadame *: SIII!! Yoh es un amor *---------¬* es tan tierno , es tan, es tan , es tan perfecto *0* , Muchas gracias por leer mi fic T^T , y aqui ta el segundo capitulo, espero te haya gustado ^-----^  
  
* anna15 *: Me alegra demasiado drupe drupe muchio que te haya gustado mi fic, aqui tienes el segundo capitulo ojalá te guste como el primer capitulo ^____________^   
  
y VIVA EL YOHXANNA 4ever!!!!!!   
  
* Seinko *: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por dejar un review, si de verdad ta mosho, esque esque esta pareja es la mas hermosa *0* ( pow) tan linda viva el YohXAnna !!! ^0^  
  
Espero que te haya gustado el segundo capitulo ^^  
  
----------Fin de Reviews--------------  
  
Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer mi fic   
  
Y lamento la demora, pero como veran, los examenes son los culpables, wa T^T   
  
Espero pase luego la temporada de examenes para poder subir muchos mas capitulos ^^  
  
Pero por mientras hare todo lo posible ^^  
  
Nus vemus n______________n  
  
p.d: DEJEN REVIEWS!!! POR FIS ^0^  
  
¿como dejo reviews? tan solo presiona ese botoncito que dice Go y sabras completar todo  
  
que ten bien ^^ 


	3. 3er Capitulo

Konnichiwa!! ^^ aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste como el primer y segundo capitulo n__________n quiero agredecerles a tod@s por todo , gracias por dejarme Reviews y leer mi fic mutias gratias ^0^, disculpen la demora... pero ya saben esos examenes, que gracias a Dios me ha ido muy bien, asi que nuevamente les hago un regalito ^^   
  
Bien ahora si los dejo con:  
  
Glosario ( como siempre u.ú ) ( n_nU)  
  
" ":Pensamientos  
  
........... : cambios de escena  
  
-- -- : flash back  
  
.-.-.-. : continuara........  
  
Alegrense no habran notas de autora   
  
Lectores: AJUA!!! ^0^   
  
Ahora shi que shi los dejo con el fic ^^  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Jun: que fue eso??  
  
Yoh: esa es Anna.... enseguida vuelvo..- rapidamente el shaman king se dirije a la habitacion en donde la Itako se encontraba, pero antes de llegar a la habitacion una sombra se aparece en frente de el.  
  
Sombr: yo que tu no entro ahi  
  
Yoh: por que lo dices?? quien eres??....  
  
Sombr: porque un movimiento en falso, pierdes lo mas valioso para ti Yoh Asakura , jajajajajaja- aquella sombra sale de la vista de Yoh  
  
Yoh: esa voz, me era muy familiar....... que habra querido decir con ¨un movimiento en falso, pierdes lo mas valioso para ti Yoh Asakura¨...... eso no importa ahora, lo que debo hacer es ir a ver a Anna- rapidamente entra al cuarto en donde se encontraba ella llorando silenciosamente.  
  
....................................................................  
  
Jun: que habra sido eso??- pregunto Jun mientras bebia un poco de té  
  
Len: fue Anna, ella grito... que le habra pasado??- pregunto el Chino bastante preocupado  
  
Jun: Anna?? quien es ella??- pregunto extrañada  
  
Len: acaso no te acuerdas de ella?- dijo sorprendido  
  
Jun: pues claro que no, si me acordara no te estaria preguntando  
  
Len: "Lo mejor sera dejar las cosas asi, por mientras que averiguo mas cosas"  
  
voz: aloo!! hay alguien aqui???  
  
Len: quien podra ser?  
  
Jun: pues vamos a ver ^^  
  
voz2: esta pension esta desierta  
  
voz3: no digas eso hermano, entonces nuestro viaje fue envano   
  
voz: claro que no, si se hubieran ido habria sido a Izumo   
  
voz2: ALOOOO!!  
  
Len: ya dejen el griterio...  
  
Jun: chicos, que alegria verlos n_n  
  
voz: hola señorita Jun, joven Len  
  
Jun: Hola Tamao n_n  
  
Len: hola  
  
Pilika: hola Jun, Len ^^  
  
herm. Tao: hola  
  
Horo2: hola, tanto tiempo sin verlos   
  
herm. Tao: hola  
  
Pilika: que no saben decir otra cosa??  
  
Jun: lo lamentamos n_nU  
  
Tamao: y en donde esta el joven Yoh??  
  
Horo2: y esa amargada??  
  
Pilika: cual amargada??  
  
Horo2: pues Anna, quien mas  
  
Tamao: Anna?? quien es??  
  
Horo2: Tamao , ella es la prometida de Yoh  
  
Tamao: prometida?? no sabia que tenia prometida- dijo triste  
  
Len: " esto me parece bastante extraño", Horo Horo me acompañas arriba por favor  
  
Jun: a donde iran hermano??  
  
Len: iremos a buscar a Yoh, verdad Hoto Hoto  
  
Horo2:- quien capto el mensaje , respondio rapidamente- claro iremos a buscar a Yoh, y no me llames Hoto Hoto  
  
Ambos chicos suben rapidamente a buscar a Yoh y a ver a Anna  
  
Pilika: ven Jun, que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas n__n  
  
Jun: claro ^_^  
  
Tamao n_n  
  
....................................................................  
  
Yoh: Annita tranquila solo fue un sueño- dijo intentando hacer reaccionar a Anna  
  
Anna: un sueño, eso no fue un sueño - dijo como perdida- eso fue una pesadilla - dijo con los ojos sin brillo, como si hubieran robado su alma.  
  
Yoh: " Annita, que te esta pasando??"- Yoh se distrajo al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta- adelante  
  
Len y Horo Horo entraron, ambos vieron a Yoh a un lado de Anna con una mano en la espalda de la chica y la otra estaba libre, y a Anna, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando haci el suelo perdida quien sabe donde.  
  
Horo2: hola Yoh- dijo un tanto serio  
  
Yoh: hola Horo Horo, me da gusto verte n_n - forzo una sonrisa  
  
Len: Yoh me puedes explicar algo??  
  
Yoh: es sobre Anna verdad??  
  
Horo2: si, por que ni Tamao, Pilika ni Jun se acuerdan de ella??  
  
Yoh: no sabria como explicarlo, yo me di cuenta cuando llegaron Jun y Len  
  
Len: lo que no entiendo claramente es por que solo nosotros tres nos acordamos de Anna??  
  
Yoh: talvez esto tenga que ver, con esa voz y aquella sombra que se aparecieron...- dijo Yoh muy pensativo  
  
Len: que dijo la voz??  
  
Yoh: dijo ¨ preparate a perder lo mas valioso para ti Yoh Asakura¨  
  
Len: y que es lo mas alioso para ti Yoh??  
  
Yoh:.... pues....  
  
Horo2: y la sombra dijo algo??  
  
Yoh: pues si , dijo ¨ un movimiento en falso, pierdes lo mas valioso para ti Yoh Asakura¨  
  
Len: todo esta relacionado contigo y lo mas valioso para ti Yoh, pero que es lo mas valioso para ti amigo??  
  
Yoh: pues ....es Anna  
  
Len: ya tenemos la respuesta, aquella voz sea de quien sea y esa sombra, lo que quieren es destruirte pero lentamente.  
  
Yoh: no son 2... es uno solo... esa voz y esa sombra ambos son uno, la voz es de esa sombra.  
  
Horo2: estas seguro??- pregunto serio, algo raro en el   
  
Yoh: completamente seguro  
  
Su conversacion fue interrumpida por la voz de Anna.  
  
Anna: te dejara por esa chica de cabello rosa...- dijo mientras seguia perdida  
  
Yoh: de que chica de cabello rosa hablas??  
  
Anna: Tamao....  
  
Len: vamos Yoh sigue sacandole informacion, eso nos puede ayudar  
  
Yoh: quien te dejara por Tamao??  
  
Anna: el... el me dejara por Tamao  
  
Yoh: quien es el??  
  
Anna: Yoh A-sa-ku-ra - desperto repentinamente, se sobre salto y rapidamente observo a su alrededor, siendo lo primero que ve a su prometido- Alejate...alejate tu me abandonaste tu me dejaste, me tratas de fria .. tu .... tu me odias alejate de mi Yoh Asakura- dijo mientras sollozaba.  
  
Yoh todavia no salia de su estado de shok por lo que dijo su prometida, su Annita, decia que él la iba a abandonar que la iba a dejar por Tamao.  
  
Horo2: que haremos Len??  
  
Len: - con su mano en el menton- los gritos de Anna..... Anna la fuerte desaparecio, dando paso a la fragil e inocente Anna, esos gritos son cuando uno despierta de una pesadilla.... intentemos sacarle informacion con respecto a las pesadillas  
  
Horo2: entiendo  
  
Len: yo hare eso, mientras tu intenta hacer reaccionar a Yoh.  
  
Horo2: como digas- dijo obedesiendo la peticion de Len, si aquellos chicos que pasaban peleando entre ellos, han desaparesido por el momento que estan pasando.  
  
Len: Anna , que pasa que tienes pequeña??- pregunto Len, con un tono un tanto dulze, hasta el mismo se sorprendio que como podia ser en momentos asi y sobre todo con Anna, quien ahora era como una pieza de cristal, que hasta la llamo pequeña.  
  
Anna: mi mamá... Yoh... ellos... me dejan.. por ella.. ella me quiere hacer daño... esas pesadillas   
  
Len: quien es ella??  
  
Anna: una chica llamada T....- no alcanzo a terminar por que una voz la interrumpio  
  
Voz: yo que ustedes no le sigo haciendo preguntas a la pequeña Anna- dijo aquella voz masculina.  
  
Esta voz hizo que Yoh reaccionara rapidamente y se pusiera delante de Anna en forma de defensa.  
  
Voz: vamos acaso no se dan cuaenta...  
  
Len: de que??  
  
Voz de que la fuerte Anna jamas volvera, que si siguen atormentando a Anna, esa pequeña piesa de cristal se hara trisas.  
  
Yoh: que quieres decir con eso?  
  
Voz: que de alguna u otra forma Anna sera la clave...  
  
Len: tu necesitas a Anna o quieres hacerle daño a Yoh?  
  
Voz: pues ambas cosas, pero mas quiero a Anna, ella es la clave.  
  
Horo2: de que clave estas hablando?  
  
Voz: de la clave para el poder maximo- dijo mientras esta voz se dejaba ver.  
  
Era un chico de la misma edad de Yoh y sus amigos 18 años, de cabello negro, ojos negro, se ve un chico muy apuesto con un cuerpo musculoso, su cara no demostraba ni sinismo ni tranquilidad.   
  
Len: maximo poder??  
  
Voz: el maximo poder que yo tendre, ajajajajaja...... y recuerda Yoh Asakura, movimiento en falso , la pierdes a ella , ajajajajaja- aquel chico desaparecio y se dejo de escuchar su voz.  
  
Horo2: que movimiento en falso??  
  
Yoh: no lo se Horo Horo, lo que mas me importa ahora es Anna- dijo mientras la miraba, si ella ahora era un pequeño cristal, tal fragil, tan inocente, tan pura, tan pequeña.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Pilika: pues si... fue muy gracioso  
  
Jun: ajajajajajajaja  
  
Tamao: que habra querido decir el joven Horo Horo, con lo de una tal Anna??  
  
Jun: no lo se  
  
Pilika: Tamao, sigues enamorada de Yoh??  
  
Tamao: pues si- dijo sonrojada  
  
Pilika: por que no ayudamos a Tamao a que conquiste a Yoh?  
  
Jun: claro  
  
Tamao: muchas gracias chicas  
  
Pilika: bien , empezemos....  
  
...................................................................  
  
Len: que haremos ahora Yoh, aparte de cuidar a Anna  
  
Horo2: por que tanta preocupacion por Anna??  
  
Len: pues... por que es la prometida de nuestro amigo ¬////¬  
  
Horo2: si claro..  
  
Yoh: no se que hacer, no se que pensar, no entiendo como esta atormentando a Anna  
  
???: yo se como  
  
Todos: pero si eres......  
  
Continuara.....  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Encontre bastante interesante este capitulo, y me gusto mucho.... espero a ustedes tambien les haya gustado.  
  
Al parecer hice este capitulo mas largo ^^   
  
Por fis dejen reviews que significan muchio para mi n________________________n  
  
----------Reviews----------  
  
*anna15* : muchas gracias por dejar reviews y leer mi fic, yo tambien espero que Anna no crea en sus sueños T^T ... espero te haya gustado este capitulo... lastima que aparecio la Tamal -.-, pero en fin   
  
Nuevamente te agradesco que leas mi fic y dejes reviews   
  
y VIVA EL YOHXANNA 4EVER!!!  
  
*Sadame*: sorry por dejar el capitulo asi, esque asi se pone mas interesante, hasta para mi XDD, Muchas gracias por dejar reviews y leer mi fic, eso significa mucho para mi muchias gratias por todo, (por tus porras ^-^ , por los reviews y por leer el fic)  
  
MUTIAS GRACIAS !!!   
  
*Seinko*: T^T lamento que sea cortito, pero esque mi moma me dio poco tiempo para escribir ese capitulo T^T, pero este osea el 3er capitulo fue mas largo, espero te haya sido de tu agrado ^^  
  
Muchias Gratias por leer mi fic, dejar reviews y por tus consejos  
  
ARIGATO!!! ^0^  
  
*Annita Kyoyama*: Mutias gratias por leer mi fic, si pobre de Anna, como puede haber personas tan malas que no se acuerdan de su amiga T^T .... si sera unos... lindo personajes n.nU  
  
Benditos examenes, gracias a Dios solo me quedan unos 5 o 6...es broma... tan solo me quedan 3 examenes, y creo que de ahi podre continuar el fic mas seguido, espero a ti tambien te vaya bien en los examenes, suerte y   
  
MUTIAS GRATIAS!! ^0^  
  
----------Fin Reviews---------  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por dejar reviews y a los que no dejan, por leer mi fic ^^  
  
Lamentos realmente las demoras, espero que mas adelante sea menos el tiempo de espera para la continuacion ^^ bien los deju n_______n  
  
Nus vemus ^0^  
  
p.d: DEJEN REVIEWS!!! POR FIS ^0^  
  
¿como dejo reviews? tan solo presiona ese botoncito que dice Go y sabras completar todo  
  
que ten bien ^^ 


End file.
